It Was Always You
by WWE-Jorrie1
Summary: John and Torrie are best friends. John was going to make a move until he found out Torrie was dating Adam Copeland, also known as Edge in WWE. He realizes it was him who had set them up accidentally. Now he might just have to give up his secret love for Torrie and move on. A Jorrie Story!


**Hey everyone! This is a new Fanfic! I am so excited for this one. Thanks for reading!**

**I do NOT own anything but the story! All rights go to the WWE. Thank you.**

F**Y**I

**Bold words (Online) or italicize words (Mobile) **are the words that John is thinking to himself.

* * *

**It Was Always You: Time is everything  
**

Raw was in Minneapolis, Minnesota. John Cena was in his hotel room getting ready to head over to Adam Copeland's, also known as Edge, room. He put on a white shirt with jean shorts and black sneakers. John walked out of his hotel room into the elevator. When he arrived at the floor he walked to Adam's door and knocked. A beautiful blonde opened the door.

"Hey John! Come on in. Adam just went to go get one more bag." Torrie greeted.

Yes, Adam and Torrie are dating. Since Torrie was John's best friend, she spent times with John and Adam. When they told John that they were dating, John told them that he was happy for them. Really, he wasn't too pleased. John and Torrie always had a flirty relationship. They both secretly liked each other but never made it official or even made a move. Torrie thought her and John relationship wouldn't be anything besides best friends, that is why she got with Adam.

"Oh okay. How are you Tor?" John asked.

John ever wondered if Torrie would be more than just his best friend. Torrie is one of the most beautiful woman he has laid eyes on. Plus, she is the sweetest person. Anyone would be lucky to have her. He just wished he would've been the one.

"John? John!" Torrie shouted.

"Huh? Did you say something? I'm sorry." Torrie giggled.

"John are you alright?"

"Just thinking." John walked over and sat on the couch with Torrie.

"John, can I ask you something?" Torrie questioned.

" Of course. Ask away."

"Do you think we will always be friends?"

John was thinking to how to answer the question. **Does she mean that we will always just be friends and nothing more, or did she mean we will never lose touch?**

"Tor, I promise you I will never lose touch with you. I known you forever and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Torrie blushed at John's answer. She wanted to ask it a different way. She loved John. He always protects her and make sure she is always okay. She always wanted a man like John to be that special someone of hers.

Torrie leaned over to John and hugged him.

"Thank you John. You been the best friend anyone could have." Torrie smiled brightly.

'Friend' was the only word going through he mind. He let out a quiet sign.

"You too Tor. You helped me when I was the saddest I've ever been. You helped me get through my divorce."

They both looked into each other's eyes. The door opened, interrupting their long gaze. They both shook their heads and looked at the door. Adam came through the door.

"Okay, ready to go?" Adam asked. John and Torrie looked at each other smiled. Torrie stood up from the couch.

"Let me just get my purse and we will be on our way."

...

John, Adam and Torrie all went together to meet Randy, Stacy and Lilian at a restaurant close to the hotel.

When the group were all at the restaurant they got seated. There were two small tables connected together. On one side Lilian and Stacy sat on the side while Torrie sat on the end. On the other side Randy and Adam sat on the sides and John got the end.

"Right John?" Randy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." John replied. John wasn't listening to Randy and Adam's conversation. He was too busy staring at Torrie and thinking about her and Adam's relationship. **Okay John stop staring. Adam is going to notice at some point. Why am I even blaming them for getting together when it was my fault. I never made a move on Torrie when I should've. I'm stupid.**

"I'll be right back." Adam told John and Randy and left to go to the bathroom.

"John, something's up with you" Randy said quietly.

"Nope. Everything's fine."

"John you have been staring at Torrie."

"Was it obvious?" John asked Randy.

"Just a bit." Randy smiled.

...

After dinner they all drove back to the hotel since it was getting late.

"Hey Stace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?" Stacy answered.

"Tonight. Do you think something was weird going on with John and Torrie?"

Stacy didn't answer right away.

"Oh. I know what you're talking about. John and Torrie always were like that."

"I don't know. Something's going on."

...

When John got into his hotel room he put his wallet, keys and phone on the table and dove on the bed. **What am I doing? **John flipped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He did a long sign. **I'm just going to have to move on.**

John's head popped up. There was a knocked on the door. He jumped off the bed and went to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

* * *

**A little short but I just wanted to get into the story.**

**Thanks for reading! Review! **

**Next Chapter:** Coming Soon! **Who was at the door? Does Adam know that John must have a thing for Torrie? John decides to move on with another girl. Who will it be? What will Torrie think about that?! **


End file.
